Conventional information processing systems are typically driven by computer-based applications having a user interface through which a user or operator enters commands and instructions, and receives feedback and results. Traditionally, input to such systems was via a command line interface, in which the user manually types entries. Character cell interfaces followed, in which a user employs a character cell screen addressable as an array of characters. Such character cell interfaces are the predecessors to modern Graphical Interfaces (GUIs). GUIs, such as the WINDOWS® line of operating system (OS) interfaces, are commonplace and employ multiple overlapping screen segments, or windows.
More recently, the proliferation of Internet based applications has prompted developers to migrate their GUIs to Internet based accessibility. Developers migrate applications formerly accessible via LAN, modem, or direct desktop interfaces to Internet-based interfaces by employing Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) and Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) transport mediums.
With the modern proliferation of Internet usage for remote access, migration of conventional traditional GUIs to Internet implementations for providing such remote access is unlikely to diminish. Further, new application development seeks to modularize conventional user interfaces to allow integration flexibility and allow such conventional applications adaptability for deployment in a variety of environments, including accommodation for Local Area Networks (LANs), intranets, extranets, firewalls, and other deployment environments.